endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Okeanos's Guardian
The Okeanos's Guardian is an enormous, dangerous Goblin Shark that often travels with smaller Goblin Sharks as minions. It is a special breed of Goblin Shark that was bred by the Okeanos civilization, meant to guard the Cavern of the Gods. In-Game Description "The large goblin shark you encountered in the Cavern of the Gods, which rules over others of its ferocious kind living in these historic ruins. It is said to resemble Ammit, a creature from Egyptian mythology. These sharks may have been bred by the ancient Okeanides, with this specimen a descendant of those selectively-bred creatures." Guardian of the Underworld Ammit is a monster from ancient Egyptian mythology with the head of a crocodile and the body of a lion. It was chained at the side of Anubis, the god who judged the dead in the underworld. Souls which failed his test were given to Ammit, who personified divine retribution. Behavior It swims around, attacking the player viciously. Location Endless Ocean 2 After the main story is completed, it will patrol the Cavern of the Gods at night in the Pillars of Shadow and will attack the player if s/he comes near. How to Find it One individual is featured in the main story. After the main characters find the center room in the Cavern of the Gods, it enters the room along with two smaller sharks and attacks the main characters, only to be shooed away by the Singing Dragons. After the Cavern of the Gods is reopened, it can be seen swimming around at night with its two minions. Usually, there is not enough time to safely focus on the Guardian and obtain the info and title, so coming back after the Cavern is re-opened is usually the best way to obtain the info and title. The individual from the main story can be focused on after using the Pulsar on it. Its trivia is obtained by photographing it. Notes *He is only found at night *He shakes off the effects of the Pulsar very quickly. *He is a specimen of a special species of Goblin shark that was bred thousands of years ago by the Okeanides to guard their temples. It is unknown if he is the sole survivor of the species or if there are others hiding even deeper inside the temple. Alternatively, the Okeanides may have just bred a special recessive gene into the population of Goblin Sharks in the temple, that would sometimes appear in some individuals that were born and make them grow to grotesque sizes. *They seem to have been bred to instinctively know how to operate the mechanism in the secret chamber, as the individual from the story is seen flipping the switch with his tail to block the characters' escape. They also appear to have been bred to instinctively fear the Singing Dragons. Category:creatures Category:Large Marine Life Category:Sharks Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Dangerous Creatures Category:Endless Ocean 2-only creatures Category:Creatures Only Found at Night Category:Deep-Sea Life Category:Cavern of the Gods